marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Tik Tok
Tik Tok Tik Tok is a song performed by Zoey. After the Meso-Teens decided to drink alcohol before performing and promise that Zoey would be the best Ke$ha ever and they perform the song amazingly until Zoey pukes on Hayley and then Brenda pukes which suprises everyone into complete humiliation and dissapointment. Lyrics Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Put my glasses on, I'm out the door - I'm gonna hit this city (Let's go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking - pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD:s Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here Now, the dudes are lining up 'cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about - errybody getting crunk, crunk Boys trying to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us down Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start until I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, Imma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Woah-oh oh oh Woah-oh oh oh laughs ''Video'' '' '' Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs